Rules Were Meant to be Rewritten
by AMFSky
Summary: HarryxDraco Mainly. Starts in their 5th year.
1. Chapter 1

**A short chapter...I know but the next will be better, I promise. A note: This is HarryxDraco so if you don't like the pairing...Shove off. Also, and rather sadly, I do not own the characters because...well because I am quite simply not that special. The words however are mine and I would mucho appreciate if you would not steal them because they do mean a lot to me. If you want to _borrow_ any of them, ask me first and I may...MAY say yes but only if you are nice. Otherwise, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter One: Waiting for a Chance to Change Your Life

Blonde hair shone platinum under warm, mid-day sun and fell neatly over a pale face. Faintly cloudy eyes darted over the greenery that was Hogwarts' grounds during springtime. It had been a long fifth year already but the boy didn't mind. He had found someone to secretly devote himself to and yet he had found a way to hide his adoration behind taunts and torments. He wore the traditional clothes of a student of Slytherin though his heart longed for a Gryffindor, and a Gryffindor boy at that. It was the truth: Slytherin's god was in love with the golden boy of the school. It was only through meditation and training that he kept himself from revealing himself in front of others. Now he stood waiting outside for the Gryffindor trio to exit the school and enter his domain.

"Hello mud-blood. I see you still haven't decided to go home." He drawled as Hermione came into his sight. The girl frowned faintly and looked away, having harbored a secret longing for positive attention from the Malfoy for ages. Ron spat something unintelligible and Harry held him back. "Still unable to make full sentences, I see." Draco said to the red-head with a cool laugh.

"Shove off Malfoy. Don't you have something better to be doing like snogging Pansy?" Harry retorted with a viscious glare and smirk. It seemed to sedate the blonde who growled something under his breath about Crabbe and Goyle before shoving off of the building and stalking away.

When he was considered out of range, Hermione spoke up. "Have you noticed that he always seems to be where we are?" She asked of her two male friends.

Harry nodded though Ron seemed rather confused. "Yeah, I have. And he may just blame it on coincidence but I think he's trying to confront us whenever he can." The black-haired male said as he cast a glance at the still moving figure of Draco. He silently liked the fact Malfoy was pushing his presence on the trio, a secret longing for the 'bad boy' who cheated his way out of things.

"Yeah, you're right." Ron added quickly, not wanting to be left out of the conversation. Hermione rolled her eyes slightly but smiled at the boy.

Seeming satisfied with her friends' answers, the girl nodded her head and began to walk toward the lake. "Well we'll just have to outsmart him won't we?" She questioned with a sly grin toward Harry who smiled in return and nodded his head, though he wished they could work harder to make their whereabouts known to Draco. Unbeknownst to him, Hermione had the exact same notion as he did and was already trying to create a way to get him to notice them more. Ron looked rather left out, not quite grasping what was going on and only knowing what they were saying out loud.

Meanwhile Draco was working out a solution to his problem of getting Harry alone. His main plan was to get Crabbe and Goyle to distract Hermione and Ron while he confronted Harry. The only trouble was how to get his lackeys to do what he wanted without growing suspicious. He finally decided on simply asking them to stop two of the trio and hoping that it was Harry the ignored. He knew that they could provide a good enough distraction if he asked them. It should have been easy enough but then again, when was anything ever easy.

"Crabbe, Goyle, come on." He said smoothly as he continued walking past the two, who quickly fell into step behind him though his movements were fluid and theirs were hulking.

"What are we doing this time?" Crabbe asked as he looked at the rather scrawny blonde who was their commander.

"We are waiting for the sky to turn green of course. What do you think we are doing idiot? We are working on ways to disband Potter's group. You two need to stop two of them when they are together. I'll take care of whoever you miss." He said as he shooed them away. "Hurry up though. I don't have all day to waste." He added as they nodded slowly and wandered off in the direction Harry and his friends had gone earlier. 'And don't stop Harry…' He mentally told them though he daren't speak his thoughts aloud. Merlin knows what would happen if he did.

Near the lake Goyle and Crabbe had begun to harass the Gryffindor trio, effectively causing Hermione to leave in a huff while Harry and Ron were verbally duking it out with the two Slytherins. Draco sighed as he realized that they had successfully sent the wrong person in his direction. Still, he would have to use this chance to find out more about Potter, which would invariably mean being somehow kind to the Granger girl who seemed rather upset by whatever Goyle and Crabbe had been saying. Well that was to be expected he supposed. They would have of course been using all of the insults and comments that he made plus a few of their own that they had formulated after spending so much time with him.

"Hey Granger, what did my lackeys say this time?" He called to her, gaining a red-eyed gaze.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay...Not so great though I promised it would be. It's longer though if you haven't noticed. More will come with time...but probably not until the weekend or maybe Friday if we are all lucky. We'll see. Enjoy.**

**Sky**

* * *

Chapter 2: Don't Tell Me You Love Me

The wild-haired Muggle born looked over at Draco with puffy eyes and a streaked face. She attempted a glare but couldn't manage and reduced herself to frowning and turning from him though she wished nothing more than to have him console her. The male sighed vaguely to himself, moving toward the girl with surprising quickness.

"What do you want Malfoy? Don't you think you've done enough damage for one day?" She said with a faint sob to her voice.

He put up his hands in a gesture of surrender and defense. "Hey, I just want to know what they said. I know they can be brutes at times." He said in an almost kind voice though it might have been mistaken for mock pity. The girl turned from him but he took her arm, making her stop and turn to look at him. "What did they say?" He asked in a low voice as he caught her eyes with his piercing gray ones. He could feel the girl shiver beneath the gaze and his strong but gentle grip on her.

"Nothing worse than what you say…They are stupid and only repeat your old comments…" She murmured as she tried to tear her eyes from the male but found herself unable to avoid his stare. There was frozen warmth somehow blazing in the indefinite expanses of his eyes. "They just make it sound nastier." She added when his eyebrow lifted slightly. She assumed it was because she never ran crying from him. In truth, she didn't mind him saying rude things to her because it meant that he noticed her and acknowledged her existence.

"Well whatever they are saying it appears to have touched quite a nerve. I believe I see wands being drawn." He mused as he released her limb and turned his attention to the lake where four boys stood, squaring each other up. "You best be going and stopping them before Crabbe and Goyle hex your friends to death." He said with an icy laugh as the girl dashed off to stop Harry and Ron. Hopefully her words would be enough to ignite Potter's short fuse and send him off in a rage. Draco had learned through experience that the black-haired male had a bit of tendency to fly off the handle if he got mad enough.

As if on cue, Harry growled something at the other four and stormed off in the direction of the castle and Draco. Seeing his chance, the blonde slipped just inside the castle entrance by where he knew the other would enter. And after only a few minutes of waiting, there was the golden boy coming in with a scowl on his face muttering something about stupid Slytherins and how Hermione was rude for stopping him and Ron from cursing Goyle and Crabbe.

Suddenly he was stopped by a smooth hand on his shoulder and a finger in front of his mouth, telling him to keep quiet. He shot a glare at the person in possession of the two hands and was shocked to see his false enemy. Had it been any other day or any other time he would have come out with a stream of insults but having already used much of his anger and being so surprised by Draco's near gentle silencing, Harry did not speak and merely followed when the blonde motioned for him to do so and walked off.

"What do you want Malfoy?" He hissed at the boy leading him, receiving only a shushing noise and another motion for him to follow from the other. After wandering for what seemed like ages, they appeared in front of the door to the Room of Requirement, which had been summoned by Malfoy.

"Just don't say anything Potter. This will be our little secret." Draco breathed as he opened the door and pointed for the other to go into the dark but warm room. Hesitantly, the black-haired male acquiesced to his request and entered, feeling Malfoy step in close behind him and shut the door with the click of a lock. "You've been out of my league for way to long." He said in a smooth tone that he could tell would brush against the back of Harry's neck.

There was a thick silence as Potter gave a small shiver. The words had sunk deep into him and he turned around to look at the blonde haired male whose face seemed to be lit up by candles that hung in mid-air. "And you've been out of mine." His voice was surprisingly sultry in this darkness as he allowed the words to slip from his lips. It was Draco's turn to give a shudder as he licked his lips and felt his heart flutter in a completely un-Malfoy way.

"So it isn't just I feeling longing?" He muttered softly as he took a step toward the other. There was a small nod from his dark-haired companion and the gentle smile that came with finally revealing a secret. "Such a pity we wasted almost five years with a fruitless feud." He breathed as Harry suddenly pulled him close.

"Yes, it's a real pity that I couldn't have done this before." Potter replied as he dipped his head a bit and pressed his lips to the other's. He felt Draco gasp slightly but didn't recoil, noticing that the other didn't try to squirm away. After a few breathless seconds he pulled back to look at the other male and gave him a vague smile.

Malfoy seemed rather stunned but finally found words to vocalize his emotions. "Damn Potter…You're good for never having kissed a girl before." He taunted with a playful smirk on his face as he moved to lie down on a couch that stood in front of a crackling fireplace. He patted the small spot beside him and found it quickly filled by Harry, who pulled the Slytherin's head onto his lap and gently ran his hand through the silky bleach-blonde hair. The god of Slytherin seemed to melt beneath the golden boy's touch and he let his frigid eyes close. "Merlin Harry…When did you learn to do that?" He asked, enraptured by the tender touch at his scalp.

"I didn't learn it…You just happened to bring it out of me." Harry said with a laugh as he kept up the steady stroking in his new-found friend's soft locks. "So how did you manage to think up this scheme to corner me? It can't just have been coincidental…You aren't that lucky." He finally asked to a grin from the other.

"Well I hoped that Goyle and Crabbe would distract Granger and Weasley but it just happened that they got you instead of the girl. I just played off you and your friend's anger issues and then sent Granger to do what she does best, stop Weasley and send you off in anger. After that…well you know…I led you here and hoped things went without wands being drawn." He responded with the smallest of shrugs, only being so unmoving because of his need to keep Harry's hand in his hair.

"Maybe you should be a Ravenclaw with those sorts of ideas running through your pretty head." The golden boy teased in reply as he pulled the other up onto his lap and into a sitting position. "So how are we going to go about this without having everyone in school on our cases?" He questioned as he stared into Draco's grey eyes, which nearly appeared warm now. He realized how scrawny the other boy seemed, though he was at least a month older.

Malfoy shrugged his shoulders faintly as he wrapped his arms around the other's neck. "I don't know…We can just pretend to hate each other though I doubt that will work now that we've kissed." He muttered as he was hugged close by the other. "Maybe we can just ignore each other as much as possible and then when we can meet here…"

"Whatever you say…as long as you don't say love…" Potter replied in a breathless whisper as he pulled the other in for another kiss, this one passionate and full of longing. Draco opened up to it, allowing lips to part to an exploring touch from the other's mouth.


	3. Chapter 3

**Another shorter type chapter but I hope that I packed in a few new juicy details in. I know, I know everyone thinks I moving fast. Kissing means nothing when it is so instantaneous...Don't think of it as romantic in any way. Just wait and see alright? Good.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Just a Game of Playing Cards

After a few minutes of bliss, Draco pulled back with a vaguely confused look on his face. "Why can't I say love? What is so wrong with it?" He asked quietly, glacier cold eyes peering at Harry with a deep sort of longing. The other male sighed with the faint shake of his head.

"Don't worry…Just don't say it and things will be fine…" The Potter boy said with a vague wave of his hand. He did not need to let in the other on every little secret he held and he certainly was not about to admit that he did not only have feelings toward Malfoy but a certain twin had caught his eye long before. The other seemed slightly put off by the fact his questioned was just brushed away like that but decided to ignore the fact. He didn't want to ruin his already precious time with the black-haired male.

Draco closed his eyes against the thoughts of why the other was withholding information and instead snuggled up against him in a cat-like manner. The other gently rubbed his back, occasionally straying into platinum strands but never lingering in one place for too long. When the faint ring of a bell could finally be heard from outside of there little room, the Slytherin was fast asleep.

Harry slipped from beneath the other male, letting Malfoy's weary body sink into the couch. He gave a soft smile at the sleeping other before slipping out of the room and down toward the Gryffindor Common Room. It was about time he showed his face again.

Hours later, Draco had woken to find himself alone and cold in front of a dying fire. His eyes were bleak as he stretched and stood. It had all been a dream then, Harry had not shown affection for him and he had instead fallen asleep on the couch of his secret room. That had to be the explanation seeing as it was only a vague memory in his mind. The details grew fuzzier every time he tried to bring them back and he knew why it was so easy to block people from his mind. He yawned as he walked toward the door, noticing by a grandfather clock on one side of the room that it was, in fact, time for dinner.

He moved rather sluggishly though he did not lack his normal, graceful way. Soon he was accompanied by Crabbe and Goyle, who must have seen him enter the room in the first place. They didn't attempt conversation with the young man who seemed brooding and dark at the moment. There was obviously something either on his mind or just generally bothering him and it would be of no use to ask.

"What are you doing wandering the corridors at dinner time?" A strong voice said, coming from just beyond a line of suits of armor. The bearer was a tall, strong Hufflepuff with an air of compassionate sternness about him.

Draco shot him a faint glare that didn't seem to hold its usual potency. "That's none of your business Diggory...But for your information I'm on my way to the Great Hall anyways. The dimwits need to be fed." He muttered as he motioned back to his body-guard like companions who walked…and probably had the brain power of trolls.

Cedric rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Just hurry up Draco. Wouldn't want your dearest Pansy to be worried about you now would we?" He said with a chuckle as he turned to walk away from the other, though he was stopped by Malfoy's arm pulling him back.

"Oh no, if I'm going to dinner, then you are too. There is no escaping it." The god of Slytherin said as he pulled the older male toward the dining hall. He had always had a slight fancy for the Hufflepuff boy and, having already had his strange dream about Harry, didn't quite mind exposing himself to other people. Cedric tried to dig his heels in to fight against the movement and escape but a growl from behind told him it was better to stay put. Whatever reason Malfoy had for taking him, Crabbe and Goyle would do what it took to keep him there.

"So what do you want with me Malfoy? Isn't it unacceptable to be seen in the presence of a Hufflepuff?" The taller asked as he looked at the other with a raised eyebrow. The blonde gave a faint, non-committal shrug and laughed a bit in a rather 'Just shut up and you'll see' manner. Cedric accepted it with a bit of resistance, sensing it was definitely in his best interest to keep Draco's best interest in mind. With 'friends' like the small teen had, it was easy to get what was desired. When they were at the doors to the Great Hall, Draco gave a chuckle and shoved Diggory in before sauntering in himself and going to sit at the Slytherin table beside a rather flustered looking Pansy. She hadn't seen the pale boy all day and now he had come in after the goody-goody of Hufflepuff who came back for an extra, unnecessary year at Hogwarts.

"Draco…What were you doing near that thing?" She said as she looked at him with what could have been easily mistaken for a sneer rather than a look of somewhat concern.

"I wasn't near him, I was with him. There is a difference. And where I am is none of your business." He said as he brushed her clinging hands away from him and brushed hair back from his face. The pug-faced girl almost snarled as she recoiled from the male and frowned. "Yes. I go with other guys places. Wonder how you ever even thought you had a chance with me…Only person to support that was my mother…sometimes my father…and that was only because you are a pureblood." He added at her twisted expression. She looked like she was trying to speak, trying to find words to proclaim her disgust, but nothing came and she ended up stammering something absolutely unintelligible and then storming off in a flurry of robes and pasty skin.

Crabbe and Goyle exchanged a confused glance before satisfying themselves with not knowing what was going on. They allowed themselves to eat fully before slinking off at their ring leader's wave. The last thing he needed was having them around should the Gryffindor trio arrive. As of yet, he had not seen any of them though he had seen one of Weasley's older twins when he first entered the hall. He was slowly recalling a trickle of details from before his nap. He had in fact been with Harry and it had been the golden boy who made him sleep in the first place. However, he had been instructed not to use the word love for fear of who knew what. That was why he had wanted to forget, it was obvious the other didn't want to care for him or feel the need to care for him. He just wanted the instant gratification of another's affection.


	4. Chapter 4

**I know, I know. I took absolutely forever on making this chapter but I swear next time will be quicker. I've been a bit busy and I get distracted easily. Just be glad I'm uploading it today since it is my birthday. (Okay. I would've uploaded it anyways but whatever) Well we are definitely getting more into the relationship side of the story now, including both the Harry/Draco dynamic and many other groupings (platonic and not so platonic). I hope you enjoy this long-awaited chapter.**

**Sky**

* * *

Chapter 4: Let the Games Begin

Harry spent the rest of his afternoon with a certain Weasley and found himself very late to dinner. Hermione and Ron were busy 'discussing' something or other in the Common Room while his preferred Weasley had gone off to a short detention with Snape for setting dung bombs off in a Slytherin's cauldron; and so the Boy-Who-Lived found himself alone in the hallway. The Great Hall had mainly emptied by the time he was arriving and most of the remaining stragglers were moving toward their dormitories with many comments of "Night Harry" and "Enjoy the leftovers."

Draco had been effectively alone at the Slytherin table for a while until Cedric decided to move over and sit down across from him. "What do you want Diggory?" The blonde asked in a slightly terse voice, as he had caught sight of Harry from the corner of his eyes. The other put his hands up in a defensive manner.

"Take it easy, just coming to have a little chat. I was wondering if you had any plans. We could take a walk perhaps…go by the lake. I hear it's nice at night." The older said as he ran his hands through his hair and leaned back a bit. It was strange to be feeling so nervous around someone years younger than him. His friends had no idea what he was doing though and perhaps that added to his apprehension about talking with the Slytherin fifth year.

Malfoy laughed vaguely with a flickering hint of cheer in his cold eyes. "So you are that way after all…I mean I always suspected but you never know. People can be surprising." The second two statements were mainly to himself but the first was most definitely directed at Cedric. He actually smiled at the Hufflepuff and reached out across the table to pat his shoulder. "Welcome to the club Diggory…and I suppose I could take a walk with you so long as you don't start lecturing me on my Slytherin ways." He chuckled as he finally put down the fork that had been long devoid of food. It had been more of an anxiety soother than a device for feeding.

There was a definite release in tension from the taller male as he nodded and stood up. "Well your guess was right. I am that way and not sorry about it…Cho was but she should've known better than to try to hook up with me." He said as the other stood and nodded his head as well. "Oh, and I would never think of 'lecturing you on your Slytherin ways.' What fun would you be if you followed all the rules and played nicely? I would have a hard time competing with all the other people out for you." He added as he noticed the scrawny blonde looking secretly back for a second to the lone Gryffindor at the table, the Potter boy. He gave the dark-haired male a flashing smirk as he allowed Cedric to put an arm around his narrow waist. He could feel the emerald eyes watch the back of his head as he was led out of the Great Hall. They were brooding but not angry, merely annoyed that someone was touching the boy he had believed his own. Diggory might turn out to be an actual threat to Potter.

"Harry! What's got you so thoughtful?" A strong, cheerful voice said as a red-headed male appeared beside Harry. Fred sat down next to the younger boy and looked at him inquisitively. He got a blank stare in response as Potter had barely heard him speak. Raising an eyebrow and waving his hand in front of the other, he finally got a sign of recognition. His green eyes blinked and he shook his head to clear his thoughts from it.

"Nothing…Can we go for a walk?" He said, adding the last part rather spur of the moment as he stood up and looked at the disappearing figures of Cedric and Draco. The twin took on a confused appearance but nodded anyways. He enjoyed the time that he was getting to spend with his little brother's best friend. The younger had a lot of things to talk about.

"Sure…I mean I haven't really eaten but it doesn't matter. If you need to walk then we can do that." He responded with a shrug and small smile as he moved to stand beside the other and put an arm around his shoulders. Harry seemed vaguely disappointed with the fact that he was not being held in the close, protective manner that Malfoy was but he wouldn't show it too obviously. The Boy-Who-Lived didn't want the God of Slytherin to see his anger at being without him. Instead he allowed himself to walk away from the table with Fred holding him like a friend or brother rather than boyfriend while the house elves in the kitchen below removed his half-full plate.

Having been occupied with watching Malfoy, he had found himself with less of an appetite and didn't seem to notice the groans of complaint from his stomach. "What's up? And don't say 'nothing' because there is definitely something going on under that messy hair." The red-head added before Harry could slip from the subject Fred had tried to get him into before.

"Just thinking…It's not important though." He said, waving off the thoughts as he and the older moved through the corridors toward the Gryffindor common room. It was a beautiful night out and they weren't required to be inside this weekend evening but Fred seemed determined to keep them from seclusion. They had spent the afternoon with Luna, Neville, Ginny, and Dean to avoid the close contact that came when they were left alone. The red-head was spending as much time as he could viewing Harry as only a friend and nothing more. His grip on the younger was loose and guiding while Potter was closer than necessary to him.

The Weasley twin shrugged his shoulders as he stepped ahead of the other to stride quickly to the Fat Lady's portrait and say the password. She swung open to let the two boys in only after chastising them for eating dinner so late. They slipped in and shut her as fast as possible though to avoid listening to her cacophonous singing that caused most people in the neighboring portraits to seek shelter farther from the woman.

However, Harry and Fred had an urge to exit the common room and listen to the singing at the site that met them. Gryffindor was nearly make-out central with Ron and Hermione acting like they had never fought in their lives and Ginny and Dean following in a close second to that. Fred barely had time to make a smart remark about it all before George was nearly falling on top of him in his rush to get out. "Our little brother and our little sister have dates and we don't!" George said as he brushed himself off from the near-collision. Fred nodded his head and looked at Harry, who was staring avidly at Ginny and Dean.

"Blimey Harry. I know kissing is fascinating but you can't actually watch it. It's not a quidditch match you know." Fred remarked as he shoved Potter forward, mainly to get him out of the small area leading to and from the portrait hole but also to break his gaze on the youngest Weasley. It had always seemed like Harry and Ginny had a relationship secretly but it wasn't as if it was official. In fact, it was only the girl who had feelings for the other. Still, she knew that the boy was quite out of her reaches as he had already told her that his preferences were toward other guys.

Ginny seemed to notice that Harry had come in and broke away from Dean, though her arms were still around the boy's neck. "Hey Harry. How was your day?" She asked with a smile, having been informed that he had slipped away with the Slytherin sex god earlier. The dark-haired male laughed and shook his head. They could discuss this later when there weren't unwelcome ears listening in on their conversation. They had struck up quite a strong, but platonic relationship after all of the secrets between them were freed.

Fred didn't notice this and simply allowed himself to drift away to go over to his brother who was talking in a booming voice to a group of first years. He joined in when George took a pause, explaining some boisterous mischief the two had made recently. Harry rolled his eyes as he brushed through the crowd and moved up the stairs to his dorm. He allowed himself to go to sleep the second his head touched the pillow though Neville had taken up practicing his summoning charm on every object in the room. He didn't want to be plagued by thoughts of what might be happening beyond the castle's walls along the lake.


	5. Chapter 5

**Took longer than the other, I know, but school is just a bit too insane for me to be constantly pumping out new work. I will begin the sixth chapter next time I have a free...or just any downtime really. This is an 'intense' chapter I think so I hope you enjoy it. There are a few new twists to be discovered and hopefully it all works out for the dear characters whose lives I am messing with. **

**Sky**

* * *

Chapter 5: Burning Beneath the Midnight Moon

In the darkness and solitude of the night, Cedric lost the undefeatable air that floated around him when light touched his perfect face. Draco however seemed to gain the authority he held while his lackeys were loyally serving him. He took the possessive side when the other briefly let go of him to loosen his tie. His narrow arm moved around Diggory's waist and held him close, letting their hips brush more than just occasionally. He was in his element without the suspecting eyes of other people. He could be manipulative and strong as he was when no one was around to punish him.

"You seem lost Diggory. Unused to having no one to hold you up on a golden platform, are you?" He taunted as the other looked down at him with darkened eyes. "Ooh, I touched a nerve. Can't you take a little joke?" He said as he ran a finger in a swirling motion on the other's cheek. He elicited a small shiver that he could tell ran up and down the other's back. It was satisfying enough for Draco that he relaxed and eased his teasing of Cedric.

"Oh haha, don't you think you are hilarious?" The older boy muttered though he smiled as he spoke. He couldn't help but enjoy this smaller male's controlling ways. It made him finally fall back to earth from the cloud he was perched on. Still, he wouldn't allow such torment to go unpunished and when they began walking along the castle wall he pushed Malfoy up against the rough stone. "You find some fun in torture?" He asked in a strong voice as he positioned himself so the other could not escape. One hand was by the other's ear while the other held down one of Draco's wrists. His lips were centimeters from the other's ear and his breath reflected off the skin and back to his mouth.

Draco gave a soft purring whimper as he gave the slightest struggle against the other. "Aw…don't be mean." He said as he tried to turn his head to escape the tauntingly hot breath in his ear. The other's hand stopped him though, keeping the boy in his range. Cedric was going to get back at Draco and more. He pressed one knee between the younger's legs as he settled a kiss into the crook of Malfoy's neck.

"How is it when you are the one being teased for once?" The older murmured against the pale boy's flesh. The younger couldn't answer, unable to find words to describe the feeling that rushed through him. It wasn't the same blissful unawareness that he felt when Harry had been kissing him with such lust. It was a different sort of fluttering with in him, an almost fleeting feeling. He doubted it would last long but he knew that it felt good for the moment. "The great Sex God of Slytherin…silenced by some kisses?"

"I bet you're enjoying this…feeling powerful…Bet you never felt it before." The Slytherin said, trying to pick up a topic that would grind against the other's nerves once more. The other didn't take the bait though and continued to nip and suck at the tender skin of Malfoy's neck. He wouldn't be deterred from his ultimate goal of getting a straight up kiss from the younger boy. Eventually, he figured, the blonde would have to cave and give him what he desired. There would be mutual needs growing between the two.

Cedric smiled complacently at the other as he ran his tongue lithely up to Draco's ear. He elicited a suppressed but strong moan from the boy who struggled to try and free himself from the lustful taunts. "Don't you like being teased? Or maybe you are just in it for the physical reprieve…" He said as he kissed the other's ear silently. This earned him a pleading whimper that made him chuckle and grin. "Have I brought the great Draco Malfoy down to whining for mercy?" He asked, not needing an answer as Malfoy finally freed one hand and pulled Diggory's lips to his. There was a satisfied sort of sigh into the kiss as the blonde boy pulled himself closer to the older.

When he finally let go and pulled away from the other, his face was lightly brushed with red. "Don't you think you're hilarious with all your nonsense?" He muttered darkly as he tried to sidle away from the other. Cedric wasn't done with him yet and moved to block the smaller's escape route. "Can't you just leave me alone now? You've gotten all the laughs out of me that you are going to get." He said firmly as he looked up and into the older's eyes.

The Hufflepuff put his hands up in self-defense, trying to block the harsh words that came from the Slytherin. "Easy now Draco…Just have a question to ask…You feel like going out with me sometime? We can go during one of the Hogsmeade trips. I know how to Apparate." He said as he peered down into the normally frozen eyes that somehow didn't seem so harsh at that moment. The words seemed to take Malfoy by surprise and his mouth opened in complete silence. When he finally realized that he wouldn't be speaking any time soon, he shrugged his shoulders a bit. "What does that mean? Yes…no?" The darker haired male asked as his brows furrowed. He wanted a real answer, to know whether or not the other felt the same way he did.

"Diggory…Cedric…I don't know. How would it work? You are Mr. Perfect, especially after you let Potter tie you during the Triwizard Tournament that he wasn't even supposed to be in. How could Mr. Perfect turn out dating the unanimously named Sex God of Slytherin? It just wouldn't work…" Draco said slowly, carefully calculating each word that came from his lips so as to make the statement perfectly clear but delicately phrased. Malfoy sidled out of the other's grasp when the older boy reached a lapse in everything. Diggory's face was wiped of the momentary flush of ecstasy and he was moving his mouth as if to choke out words that couldn't be found. "I'm sorry Cedric…It never could've worked out for us. You should've known better, seeing me with all those girls. They can't compete for something that's gone can they?" He added, as if to somehow stop the pain that obviously agonized the tall male.

"But who Draco, who has you so captivated even I can't pull you away?" Diggory asked finally as hurt eyes peered down at the blonde, questioning and needing everything that had been said and done. "Wait. I don't want to know because if I knew, I would give them hell for stealing you." He growled, a new fierceness shining through as he straightened himself and seemed to grow twice his size. There was a resolute determination, an assuredness that whatever was coming, he would take it on and win.

Malfoy sighed as the other grew so sure of himself and slumped his shoulders as he began to wander away. "Be careful Ced…I don't want to hurt you." He murmured as he disappeared through the hidden entrance to the hall they had been leaning on. His words seemed momentarily to halt the other's rampaging need for retribution and the taller ceased his seething to think on the words. There was a silent repetition of the words that now would haunt him before he too stalked off to return to his dormitory. He could only suppose, and hope, that he had heard the last of this mysterious other who so delighted _his _Draco. It wouldn't be so.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys. I've finally added another chapter. Sure it's taken a while but I think it's cool. This one isn't really slashy but I think it was necessary. It shows more about the relationship between Ginny and Harry. Please enjoy and review but only constructive criticism and no flames or rants. They are pointless. Thanks a lot!**

** Sky **

* * *

Chapter Six: I was Always There

At last Ginny found Harry alone, sitting in front of the chairs by the fireplace sometime close to midnight. She smiled when she saw the black-haired boy and quickly slid down the steps to move to one of the other chairs and sit down across from him. "Hey Harry. Where have you been hiding yourself all day? I barely saw you except for this afternoon with Fred. Is something up?" The redhead asked as she looked to the male, whose green eyes had shifted from the fire onto the girl near him.

"Just the usual stuff…Nothing I can't handle I mean." Harry responded, skipping the first question that he saw as simply an icebreaker to make the situation a bit less tense and awkward. They had rarely spent time alone together since Ginny and Dean had started to go out. It always seemed like there was someone else lurking around or there was some sort of business that needed to be attended to before they could meet and it just kept holding them back from talking. It wasn't as though their relationship was strained now that they knew practically everything about each other it was just their time had to be spent elsewhere as their friendship was already quite strong.

"Come on Harry. Today can't just have been a day as normal. You went off with _him_ and disappeared for quite a while…and then you came back here to hang out with Fred…What's going on?" Ginny persisted as the Gryffindor male tried to brush off the questions with such a lacking answer. "I'm not stupid Harry…I'm a girl and it isn't too hard for us to tell when something is going on that we don't know about. You should know that by now after spending most of your time here with Hermione and Ron. Has my brother ever been able to fool Hermione…or have you for that matter?" She continued as Harry left a silent gap for the girl to fill with more persuasive words. He wasn't going to give in too easily but he eventually would give in and she knew that, which is why she kept going despite the appearance of a failure on her part.

"I seeing what I want to do with myself…Now that _he_ knows that I like him I'm not sure if I want to stay with him. Or…well I don't want to commit until I make sure that I'm making the right decision…I know I usually just jump into things but this is one thing that I draw the line at. I need to make sure this is the right choice. I'm just seeing what other options or possibilities there are…" Harry slowly explained as he gave in to his best friend's interrogating. The girl nodded her head faintly as the older talked to her and let all the information set in.

"I don't think that's the whole story…Sure you might just be playing the field a bit but that doesn't explain why you were with my brother coming back to here. I think Dr—_he ­_did something that annoyed you and this was your version of payback…Well I don't think it quite worked since Fred has no interest in seeing you that way. He's perfectly straight and he's already taken." The freckled redhead responded as she leaned toward Harry, a bit like a psychiatrist diagnosing a patient's problems. This approach almost made her friend laugh but the reality of what was being said held back the humor. He knew deep down that what she said was completely right but he wasn't ready to break down to her just yet.

"Sometimes I wish you girls weren't so smart…all of you…I swear. It makes no sense at all really. It can't be that it runs in your family because Ron…well he and I both have had to cheat off Hermione…and the twins don't do so great in school either. I don't understand this at all." He muttered as he groaned and leaned back up into the chair, running his hands through his hair. "Well Dr. Ginny, what do you prescribe I do about this situation?" He finally asked after a while of just sitting silently and listening to the subdued crackles of the dying fire.

"You need to clean up your act and stop trying to be a man whore." Ginny said bluntly though she had an apparent grin on her face. She somehow found a great amusement in being able to so openly say things to Harry without worrying what he would think of her. They had long ago made a promise to tell each other the absolute truth in whatever devastating form it might take. Still, her words came as a shock to Harry who still wasn't quite used to the girl's way of stating things in what he assumed to be the worst way possible just to see his reaction.

"Thanks for that vote of confidence Ginny…It just makes me feel so reassured." Harry muttered with an eye roll though he too couldn't hold back a smile for long. He knew that she was right and that he would need to start behaving a bit better…Plus it was rather funny the way that Ginny put it. It just seemed so simple to correct when the girl said it without batting an eyelash or bursting out into laughter.

The girl shrugged her shoulders in a gracious way before letting out a faint laugh and pushing herself out of her chair. She walked lightly over to Harry and placed a kiss on his cheek before receiving a hug from the male. "Don't stay up too late Harry. You do need to get sleep sometime." She said as she smiled at him and waved lightly, turning around and walking back to the stairs, climbing up them easily and disappearing toward the girls' dormitories.

Harry smiled as the girl left him and he relaxed further in his seat. He would get up and go to his dormitory eventually but right now he wasn't tired. He had a lot to think about. He needed to organize his thoughts, decide what his course of action would be for the coming days and any further encounters he had with the blonde. He could only spend a few minutes considering these things though as weariness began to wash over him and he was slowly drawn toward sleep. He only just managed to force himself out of the comfy chair and stumble up the stairs before he collapsed upon his bed to enter into the realm of dreams. He was easily asleep within minutes and he was free to dream upon his plans for the future.


	7. Chapter 7

**So here it is, chapter seven. You spoke and I listened, sort of. :) There isn't too much to it. Just under 1400 words which means one of my longest chapters. I hope you enjoy what I've written.**

**Sky**

* * *

Chapter Seven: To Live in Shaded Love with You

"All I could think about was the way his kiss felt. What is wrong with me?" The Slytherin growled as he attempted to nearly double the pace of his jog. He had gotten permission from Snape to spend the early morning hours running laps around the Quidditch pitch to help him relax. He had been unusually tense ever since his encounter with Harry in the Room of Requirement and he was finding it harder and harder to concentrate. These morning jogs were, most of the time, just tiring enough to distract him from the Gryffindor.

It was a bit cold out but he didn't mind; he was working up a sweat anyways. He was glad that he had chosen a more airy outfit rather than his normal sweats. He was only wearing a pair of loose-fitting black shorts and a white tank top that was already beginning to cling to his thin frame from the perspiration. He wiped his forehead with the back of his hand and pushed on with the run.

He was just starting his third lap when someone else appeared on the opposite side of the field. He didn't bother looking up simply because he knew who it was. Potter had come to start his own morning exercises. The blonde had memorized Harry's schedule when the Boy-Who-Lived had started coming out after a few of Draco's laps around the pitch. He could almost swear that Harry had begun his own program of workouts just to get a chance to talk with Draco but the Slytherin never let that happen. Usually he would only do another lap or two and then peel off before Harry got warmed up enough to start running laps as well.

This time would be different though. Malfoy was tired of avoiding the other boy who was trying to get every chance to make contact. The dark-haired boy was spending half of his time just trying to meet up with Draco. He would get to Potions early, stay late after class, linger in the corridor by the Slytherin Common Room, and any other things that he figured would buy him time with the platinum blonde. He slowed down a bit to a very light jog as he came closer to where Harry was sitting and stretching out.

"It's been a while Potter." He said as he reached a complete stop and dropped heavily to the ground, laying down flat and taking deep breaths. His knees were bent and up in the air and his hands rested, one on top of the other, beneath his head. He rolled his head so he could look at the other male, who had abruptly stopped all movement and was looking intently back at Draco.

"Only because you made it a while…I've been trying to talk to you for…well almost since that day…" Harry responded in an almost silent tone as he found himself losing his voice to the face of the boy he had been trying to get attention from for so long. He swallowed subconsciously and licked his lips anxiously, waiting for the other male to say something, anything, to loosen the knot in Potter's stomach.

Draco laughed at the apparent nervousness of the Gryffindor and he smiled almost gently, pushing himself into a sitting position so he could look more evenly at the other. He shifted one hand so it brushed lightly through Harry's hair, the movement earning him a shiver from the other boy. "And to think that on that day you were the one who was in control…well now you have my attention again. What have you wanted to say to me?" He said after a pause and another laugh.

"Well…I want to…want to know more about you. We sort of skipped the getting to know part that day and I don't want to do that again…I mean…if you want to get to know me and stuff that is…" Harry couldn't believe that he was actually stuttering. It seemed impossible that he was being brought down to nothing by a few words out of Draco's lips…his perfect pale…no he couldn't think like that. It wouldn't help him at all.

The blonde almost saw the ideas that were drifting lazily through the other's mind and, careful to check that the other was watching him, slowly licked his lips and took a sip from his water bottle. He could have laughed at the way that Harry blushed and looked away. The Slytherin was enjoying himself thoroughly though he knew that he had to stop if he wanted to have any chance of perhaps having a relationship with the other male, which was what he thought that he ultimately wanted. He, however, was snapped out of his flirtatious movements by the sight of Cedric jogging toward him.

"I thought we were going to meet up for a jog around the lake…" The older male called out as he slowed down and drew closer to the two males on the ground. "Oh. Hey Harry. Didn't know you worked out in the morning as well…" Diggory said as he spotted the black-haired youth sitting across from the blonde. The second presence seemed to less than thrill the Hufflepuff though as it meant he probably wouldn't be getting the alone time with Draco that he so desired.

Harry was surprised that Draco, who had been practically pushing himself at the Boy-Who-Lived, had actually been planning to meet with Cedric. He looked to the blonde with a faint frown but was answered with an 'I can explain later' gaze through the pale eyes. He didn't know why but he nodded to the Slytherin and turned back to look up to Diggory. "I just started running laps recently. Channels my emotions you could say." Potter said to the oldest of the three teenaged males.

That excuse seemed plausible enough to Cedric, who was just a bit too tired to consider the fact that two enemies had seemed to be having a pleasant conversation before his appearance. Draco stood up quickly and brushed off the back of his shorts before pulling his tank top away from his skin. "Sorry Diggory but I don't think I'll be going for any more runs this morning. I'm tired enough to go back to sleep actually." The blonde said as he looked lightly back to Harry. "Oh, Potter, see you in double Potions after lunch." He added, hoping that the other would get the message that Malfoy wanted to see him after they ate.

Harry took a minute to understand but he nodded his head. "Yeah…right. See you Malfoy." He said as he stood up himself and re-stretched his legs and prepared to start running. "Hey…you want to go for a run with me? I know I'm not as good as Draco is but it's better to run with someone else than run alone." He asked after a moment or two, beginning to jog in place as he waited for an answer either way. He got a small nod and started to run with Cedric easily keeping pace beside him.

They ran side by side for three or four laps in utter silence until Harry grew tired. He had been running harder than the taller male and he was growing hot under his sweats. He slowed to a stop and wiped his forehead with the neckline of his sweat shirt. "Cedric I'm going to stop now. I'm probably not as good of a running partner as Malfoy is but I hope I'm not too bad." He muttered as the older male nodded at him. "See you later Ced." He added as he peeled off from the pitch and left Cedric to finish his laps alone. The Gryffindor lost himself in thoughts of later that day the moment he left the other's company. He could only smile as he wandered back toward the castle to get ready for classes.


	8. Chapter 8

**So...at last here is the eighth chapter. It's taken about a million years but I think it turned out pretty well. Over 1,500 words which I think is pretty good. A bit of romance for you all, nothing more than PG really though. It's just being together and...happy I guess. I hope you enjoy this. Constructive criticism is appreciated.**

**~Sky**

* * *

Chapter Eight: Out of the Eyes of the World

Lunch could not have been slower to come or slower to pass. Every minute could have been a thousand years and yet looking back they could have been blinks of the eye. Divination was at least not boring as Neville had managed to lose his grip on the crystal ball he was viewing and send it crashing down the stairs. That was about the extent of the energy of the morning for Harry though as everything else was simply routine with yet another prediction of imminent doom thrown at him by Professor Trelawney.

Still, the dining hour did eventually have to come and Harry almost sprinted down to the Great Hall with Ron close behind. He sat heavily in his seat as the food appeared on the plates before them and the two males ate voraciously, devouring everything in sight and only finishing as the appearance of food slowed. The elves had learned that to keep providing food to the two teens was a ridiculous idea and a great way to send them off to the hospital wing.

"So what were you in a hurry for Harry?" Ron asked as he wiped his mouth and took a deep drink of the goblet that was before him. A hand moved to rest on his stomach as he leaned his head back and sighed faintly, trying to urge the food to digest quicker. "You already said you didn't want to go to the lake with Hermione and me so…where are you off to? Got some plans with a mystery girl? Cho maybe?" He prodded lightly as he turned to look at his best friend.

Harry could have laughed as the freckled boy asked him about the Ravenclaw girl who had, at least in their fourth year, won Harry's attention. It hadn't taken long at all for him to realize that he wouldn't actually have a chance with her nor would he truly enjoy their relationship if there ever was one. She wasn't his type, especially not with the way she had been so devoted to Cedric. She had nearly cried with joy when she heard that he was going to come back another year. He had heard their relationship didn't grow much though and that Cho had started to date another Ravenclaw.

"No. I was just starving. I worked out this morning and it was starting to get to me. I only rushed for the food…I have a Remedial Potions lesson after this." He answered, lying rather adeptly as he thought of the real reason for his speed. Somewhere beyond the Great Hall, a platinum blond boy would be waiting for him. Perhaps it would be down in the dungeons where Professor Snape had Potions lessons or perhaps it would be near the Slytherin Common Room. It didn't matter too much where said blond was though. All that mattered was that he was waiting for Harry to arrive.

His lies seemed to appease Ron though who asked no further questions as he pushed himself up onto his feet. "So I'll see you in Herbology before Quidditch practice?" The red head said as he waited for Harry to give him the faint nod of his head and affirmative murmur. "Alright then, can't keep Hermione waiting. See you later Harry!" He replied, almost relieved that Harry hadn't taken too long to answer. He waved to his friend before he dashed off down the hall to get out to the lake where Hermione sat under a tree reading a book.

Harry was also relieved about the speed with which they parted ways. He was anxious to meet up with Draco somewhere hopefully private. He didn't walk too fast though as he slid out of the Great Hall and moved down the corridors that would lead him closer to both the dungeons and the Slytherin Common Room. He didn't have to walk far however when he heard a familiar silken voice sliding past his ears.

"Thought you might not get the hint…or that you would be too scared to come alone." The voice breathed as a thin hand wound its way into his own, fingers interlocking almost automatically. Another hand settled on his hip, guiding him forward toward what apparently was an unused alcove where a knight used to stand. When they got closer though, it could be seen that there was a narrow passage leading away from the alcove. "This is my little secret." Draco whispered as he shifted in front of Harry to lead him down the passageway, carefully pushing a drape that was hung within the corridor across the entrance. The walk took only a few minutes and then they arrived in a small courtyard previously unknown to Harry.

"It's amazing…" The dark-haired male breathed as he took in his surroundings. "How did you find such a place?" He questioned as he tried to capture the breathtaking courtyard filled with the sounds of a soft trickling fountain and the scent of lilac and lavender. Around the edge of the quad were small shrubs and trees. A bench rested against each wall, giving the user a beautiful overview of the hidden place.

"It was an accident. I was trying to find someone but one of the prefects started closing in on me. I hid in the alcove and found the passageway. I added the curtain later to make sure no one else could disturb me. This is where I go when I need some time to think without Crabbe and Goyle skulking around behind me." Draco answered as he took in a deep breath of the sweet aroma. He had a soft smile on his face as he took a seat and settled his back against the wall.

"Well…it's just…wow…I didn't know there were places not marked on the map or at least found by Fred and George. Those two are remarkably skilled at finding hiding places. I guess it never hit them to look for somewhere pretty. They are more for looking at the potential uses of a place. The only thing this is good for is a girl, a date, or privacy." Harry muttered, shifting a bit so he could sit down on the bench beside Draco and tentatively interlocking their fingers again. He wasn't sure how he had been so forward during their first encounter but whatever strength had overwhelmed him had long since faded away.

His companion didn't mind though and strengthened the grip, squeezing the dark-haired male's hand reassuringly as pale eyes shut. "I think we should talk about this. We need to make some decisions about how we are going to deal with it." The blond slowly began to say, calculating every word that slid from his lips and assessing the impact of each one as it was grasped by the Gryffindor. "We can really do a few things…1) We can pretend like we feel nothing for each other and just get on with our lives. 2) We can acknowledge the fact there is something between us and we can go with it. 3) We can acknowledge the fact there is something between us and move on anyways." He enumerated in a careful voice as if he was talking to a young child and explaining the directions for a project. "I know what I want to do but…what do you have to say about this all? We are equal parts in this relationship, I mean."

Harry seemed more than a bit taken aback by the options suddenly presented to him by the platinum blond God. He swallowed faintly, running his hand back through his hair as he tried to find something to say in response that would make sense. The words that were coming seemed stupid though and he had to swallow a few more times before coming up with anything semi-decent to respond with. "I think…I like the sound of that second option the best…" He breathed, only hoping that Draco would want the same path.

The Slytherin gave a nearly audible sigh of relief as he loosened up with a gentle smile on his face. "Merlin Harry! Did you need to take so long? I thought you were going to leave me hanging for a minute there…" He laughed as he quickly hugged the slightly larger male. "I picked option two if you couldn't guess." He added with another smile, peering easily into those stunning green eyes. He wasn't sure how he had so adeptly ignored the dark-haired male but he was glad they wouldn't be ignoring each other for much longer.

Harry couldn't contain the ecstasy he felt at knowing that he wasn't going to be losing the other, at least not yet, and roughly pulled the other's lips to his own for a hot, needy kiss. He stunned the blond but Draco didn't fight back, lean arms sliding around the other's neck and body naturally leaning into the other's. He was eager to forget the time he had spent messing around with Cedric to torture Harry. The way the Hufflepuff kiss didn't provide the same fire that Harry's lips against Draco's did. There was something shockingly perfect about it all.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello good readers! Chapter nine for you all. A bit more sharing of the love between Draco and Harry in the garden. Hopefully I will set to work on Chapter 10 soon so you can have another quick update. Enjoy my dears! And as always, I own nothing but the words. Characters and Hogwarts belong to J.K. Rowling**

**Love Always,**

**~Sky  
**

* * *

Chapter Nine: Winning the God

The garden had never looked more beautiful than when those two teens were sitting there, so tenderly kissing each other with no demand for more. Draco was softer than the most delicate bloom as he leaned into the dark-haired male's form, fingers mingling with the brown locks. Harry was stronger than the marble fountain, cradling the blond boy's body into his own as he made no effort to overpower or overtake the other's lips. There was little sound beyond the water for a few moments until at last the teens broke apart with vague smiles on their lips.

"You aren't planning on lulling me to sleep and then leaving me are you?" Draco teased, gently prodding at Harry's ego as he reminded the other of their first rendezvous in the Room of Requirements. "I would hate to wake up alone in this wonderful place with your taste still on my lips." He breathed as he lightly touched the other's cheek and ran a lean finger across the other's lips. "Did you ever think I would come back after my meetings with Cedric? I think I pretty effectively avoided you except for your minor stalking every morning."

Harry just rolled his eyes lightly as he sighed and ran a hand through his messy locks, trying not to shiver at the way the other spoke and so gently touched his flesh. "Oh haha, very funny Draco. I wouldn't dream of leaving you after today…what you've said and done for me." He answered as he cradled the male's face in his palm, stroking the soft cheek with his thumb.

"You are so cliché sometimes darling. It's slightly hilarious…" Malfoy mused with a playful grin as he allowed his eyes to slip shut and he settled his head against the other's shoulder. "I am quite glad I have won the right to your clichés though. They are rather endearing." He added as he noticed the brooding silence that had formed over his head. He would have to remember that Harry was still just as touchy as when they were all out fighting. He couldn't have guessed it was because Potter desired above all the approval of the blond.

There came to be a sort of unspoken pact between the two of them as the enchanted ceiling to the garden began to fade with the oncoming dusk. Soft rippling clouds appeared and from beyond the castle walls one could hear the pattering rain against the stones. The stillness between the two males was not in any way uncomfortable nor desiring of words. Neither teen made any sort of move to induce more conversation. It was somehow soothing to know that, even if they were in a relationship, not every moment had to be filled with words. There was so much reassurance in sweet, familiar quiet when everything else was being turned on its head.

"You don't need to try so hard Harry." Draco suddenly interjected, breaking the treaty with words that refused to be kept in. "I mean. I'll care about you no matter what. And I fell in love with you as you are. You don't need me to like…approve of everything. That's what makes you so wonderful. You aren't like me." He continued as his eyes opened and his head turned, allowing him to look up at the other male. "You should talk to the Weasley girl about it. You two are friends aren't you? She can probably make you understand…show you what I mean."

"I'm not…don't…I mean…alright…Yeah." Harry muttered, trailing off several times as he tried to find the proper sentence to get across his message without blatantly lying. He couldn't tell Draco that he wasn't trying to earn acceptance. He couldn't say that he was always like this, because he wasn't. There was something about the way the blond mentioned Ginny so casually that made him wonder though. "What do you know about me and Ginny?" He questioned as he cocked his head lightly, looking down into the pale storm eyes. They matched the false sky above.

The Slytherin looked almost like a trapped rat, caught in the act of stealing food from the master's cupboards. "Well…after…when…you two seem to like to be together." It took him what seemed like an inordinate amount of time to pull a cohesive sentence together. He didn't want to admit to his guilty pleasure of watching Harry's every move. "And you are friends with her brothers so…it only seems right you would like her too. And I can tell for sure that at least she likes to be around you. Whenever you are nearby she can't take her eyes off you. I just figured that if she was so doting to you, it would rub off a little and you would talk to her more about things." He muttered as he ran a hand through his hair and tried to not sound like an ass.

The dark-haired male could have almost been offended by the comment but he sighed and decided to try to use the more level-minded side of his brain. "So basically…you've been watching me and following me for your own fun?" He murmured after a minute, emerald eyes growing serious as they focused on the nearly angelic face below his own. "You let me be completely ignored by you and left on the side while you got all the fun out of watching me live my life without you. Thanks a lot." He breathed, finding it incredibly hard to restrain the anger that was threatening to taint his tone. The romance of the moment was fading as the rain outside grew steadily heavier and ominous rolls of thunder boomed around the castle.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to Harry, I swear. I just…when you left me like that I couldn't stop thinking about you. Every night it was the same dream of your lips and nothing could make me forget how amazing you made me feel and I just couldn't forget about you. I needed to be with you but I couldn't let you win when you had hurt me. I'm a Malfoy, Harry. I'm still proud enough to think that I can't be defeated. You conquered me though and I just couldn't allow it. I needed access to you." He steadily explained in the most reasonable way possible though it was hard to put any logic to his actions. He was ridiculously stupid when he was in love.

Harry shook his head faintly, not able to make sense of what the other was saying nor wanting to give Draco an excuse for his stalking. He couldn't stay too mad though as the other said it was all because the Gryffindor had won him over. There was something so intensely gratifying about hearing that you defeated such an indomitable teen as Malfoy. "Just…try not to be such a creep would you? It's bad enough that we're together. I don't need people wondering why you are following me around everywhere." He murmured in final response as he let out another sigh. As much as Draco had been conquered by the dark-haired other, Harry had been conquered by the platinum blond. It wasn't a hard defeat to accept though with such a lovely prize.

The silence slipped back over them and the two males leaned against each other, trying to rekindle the romance that had been lost with the confession. It was not to be found though and eventually Draco stood, however reluctantly it was. He pressed a fluttering kiss down to the other's cheek and gave him a weak sort of smile. "I've got to go play manly and obnoxious for a while. We can meet again here later…I mean…that is…if you want…I mean…I'm not forcing you…just…maybe…you know…" He said, stammering quite uncharacteristically as he floundered over whether Harry would even want to see him again.

The still-seated teen could only grin as he shook his head, almost laughing at the way Draco was acting. "I really have won the God, haven't I?" He mused allowed as he reached up to touch the other's cheek gently. "I'll see you after dinner. Right here. In normal clothes if you don't mind. Don't be late." He suddenly added as he wondered if he would have any sort of control over what the other did for the rest of the day. His answer was a quick nod and another small smile. "Goodbye Draco." He breathed as he watched the lithe figure back away and then turn into the corridor to exit through the niche in the wall. "Hurry back…" The two words were added in a near silent tone to the flowers and the water before Harry too left the garden in peace.


End file.
